Wanna See My Cupcakes?
by ssaetvaenns
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Wanna See My Cupcakes - Set in season 3 after Spencer finds out about Toby being on the A team. After Andrew leaves, Spencer continues striping in front of Emily and ends up seducing her under the guise of wanting to forget about the pain Toby caused her."


Emily knocked on the Hastings' door, unable to see inside yet due to the shades being only halfway up. However, when Spencer pushed the door open, she was met with quite a shocking scene; Spencer's bra on the couch and a scrambling, boxers only-clad Andrew Campbell. Was she interrupting something?

"Hi."

She raised her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Uhh...Should I have brought more cupcakes?"

Before the other girl could answer, Andrew spoke up, rushing towards the exit.

"No, thanks. I'm leaving."

The Academic Decathlon member quickly brushed past the two of them with his clothes crumpled in his arms, fleeing for the safety of his vehicle. An awkward smile and greeting to Emily was all he could manage to acknowledge her presence.

Emily gave her friend another strange look.

"What? Just trying to get my spot on the team back."

Emily's confusion was only deepened by Spencer's defensive words, leading her mind to the worst case scenario that would be very uncharacteristic of her scholarly friend.

"By doing what?"

The Fields junior stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her as she gave Spencer a somewhat accusatory look this time. Spencer sat on the couch and began putting her socks back on.

"Well, I was about to show Andrew my cupcakes."

Emily frowned at the other brunette's innuendo.

"Since when do you have to get naked to get what you want?"

Spencer looked up at Emily, slightly irritated or perhaps frustrated.

"Since politely discussing my intellectual prowess wasn't exactly swaying his vote."

Emily shook her head.

"Okay, Spencer, you're way too smart to play dumb. First you drop that bomb on Jason, which, now I'm gonna have to un-drop. Then you jump on the first guy that walks in here to get back at Toby-"

Spencer's head snapped up.

"This has **nothing** to do with Toby. Mona's the enemy, remember?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

"That hasn't changed. But you have. And if you or Toby don't tell me what is going-"

She plops down across from Spencer as she's cut off again.

"You spoke with him?!"

Spencer's expression is a mix of surprise and fear.

"No!"

"Don't!"

Emily's confusion is back.

"Why not?! He's my friend, too."

Emily has now become the defensive one while Spencer has become the offensive one.

"No, we are not his friends."

"Why? What could he have done that is so unforgivable."

Spencer shakes her head, trying to figure out a way to explain it to Emily…without actually explaining it, as A's threat looms in the back of her mind.

"Y-y-you can't understand."

Emily nods sarcastically.

"Really? Because I haven't lost someone who I deeply love?"

Spencer opens her mouth, but is silenced as Emily continues harshly.

"You don't have a monopoly on pain, Spencer. Everybody has their fair share. But we get through it because we have each other! Your friends aren't gonna stand here and watch-"

Spencer lifts her head from its prior position, cradled in her palms, and raises her voice, causing Emily to widen her eyes in shock at the outburst.

"Watch me what?! Not be Spencer Hastings anymore? Clearly, that's not working out for me. So please just get good with this, Emily. This is the new me."

They both surge upwards into standing positions, still across from each other. Spencer seems to be on the verge of tears while Emily doesn't know whether to be baffled or astounded, but she knows that she's definitely concerned. Spencer rushes toward the stairs to get away from her friend's interrogating questions, but Emily is quick to grab her wrist firmly, causing the Hastings to now be the surprised one which is shown in the wild expression on her face; a mixture of craziness and fear.

"Sorry, but we're not done yet. You can't just run away from-"

She's stopped by Spencer's lips on hers. Emily can't say that she is adverse to the situation, but she definitely wasn't expecting it.


End file.
